


Do tell

by RocioWrites



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s so screwed. Because having the hots for Mario? He can deal with that, it’s only logical, the guy’s a fucking Adonis carved in marble as perfect as the Gods wanted him to be. But being in love with him? No, shit, that’s fucking scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do tell

Written for the [German Football Prompt Meme](http://germanfootmeme.livejournal.com/550.html).

Prompt: Mario Gomez/Thomas Muller, first kiss. ([x](http://germanfootmeme.livejournal.com/550.html?thread=4646#t4646))

*

The first time Thomas sees Mario naked he’s struck with the realization that the man has a body that even Greek Gods envy. It’s not  _really_ the first time he notices how sexy Mario is, it’s just that he’d never realized how his heart speeds up at the sight. He wouldn’t say it out loud, of course. And the fact that Manuel caught him watching Mario in the dressing room it’s too much embarrassment for just one day.

*

Mario touches him a lot when they’re playing. Sometimes Thomas has a hard time differentiating innocent touches from those that aren’t innocent at all.

Fuck, he does touch Mario a lot too. He can’t help himself to be honest. His mind is completely focused on the match so of course when they score, all he wants to do is scream it at the top of his lungs while touching Mario. _There’s nothing wrong with that_ , he convinces himself every time; after all, football  _is_  a contact sport.

*

He does his best not to show his interest in Mario’s body. He fails miserably. But Mario simply smiles at him and doesn’t say a thing about it. It boils his blood in the bestworst way.  _Notice me_  he thinks. However, he’s afraid of what could happen if they both acknowledge his attraction.

Thomas is young, it’s true. But he’s not some teenager who can’t control himself.

And then, Mario shows up and he’s lost. All he wants it’s to touch him more, to hear him breathe heavily, to find out how it’s like to kiss those lips or uncover all that skin, inch by inch. It’s ridiculous, really. Like, seriously, how can he be this stupidly in love with that man?

“ _Oh_.”

*

He lives on denial for as long as he can. Which doesn’t last long.

In the end, this is it. He’s so screwed. Because having the hots for Mario? He can deal with that, it’s only logical, the guy’s a fucking Adonis carved in marble as perfect as the Gods wanted him to be. But being in love with him? No, shit, that’s fucking scary.

*

"Are we okay?" He can see the worry in Mario’s eyes oh God.

"Of course." Thomas answers immediately.

The rest of the guys are leaving the dressing room after the training and he can see Manuel directing a meaningful look at him.

"Really?" Mario insists. He nods, because really, what else is there to do? "You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge. And if I did something that bothered you…"

"It’s okay, we’re fine. Really." He reassures him.

Mario opens his mouth like he’s about to say something else but a scream from outside shuts him up.

"Come on you two!" They hear, it’s time to go.

*

The whole team goes out and he wants to say no because he’s been trying to avoid Mario as much as he can. He’s not trying that hard though. Damn, he enjoys being with him so he accepts.

Thomas regrets it as soon as he sees all the girls in the place turning to watch Mario walk by. He gets it, really, he does, he has come to terms with the fact that Mario is some sort of sex God, that he’s attracted to Mario. To his body and his personality, and his weird hair too; he’s attracted to those strong legs, to those hands, to his hipbones, and… Fuck, he’s so screwed when it comes to Mario.

But it’s just one of those things he can’t help, being like this. Completely in love with Mario. He’s probably the most amazing man he’s ever met, handsome, talented, friendly. Perfect with all his flaws.

They all sit in a corner, drinks all around. He tries to joke and be as cheerful as always - after all, he’s the joker here. Mario watches him carefully while no one else is paying attention and it’s driving him mad. The others talk and laugh, a few decide to dance.

It’s a fun night, because, in some way, he enjoys Mario’s attention a bit too much. If he’s watching him then he has no time to pay attention to anyone else. And  _that_  is a nice thought. Egocentric and one of those thoughts he shouldn’t allow himself to have but damn it all. So after the awkwardness is out of his system, he enjoys the night as usual, joking, drinking calmly and gossiping with the guys still on the table.

Mario’s eyes never leave him and once in awhile he shivers from the mere intensity of that look. Mario smiles when he finally notices the shivers and Thomas doesn’t know if he should be embarrassed or what but it feels like Mario has won. What has he won exactly, he’s not sure yet.

*

_Be sensual._

Big black letters scream at him in the advertisement. Mario Gomez is siting in a black leathered couch, legs spread open, clad in a dark grey suit and white shirt. And it’s like watching an angel smile at peasants. Besides him, there’s a little table where a bottle of this new perfume rests.

_Be authentic._

Thomas remembers every time he got that sinfully perfect body pressed up against his. Be it a goal celebration or a friendly hug. Probably it’s more than he can take while lazily looking at a random magazine he’s just found. He _knows_  how that body feels too. The weight, the strength, the muscles, the scent - because there’s no shampoo, soap or perfume strong enough to conceal Mario’s scent, like freshly cut grass in a sunny morning with a touch of something else, so pleasant he can’t really name it.

"Be mine." He reads the last line. Mario is still smiling at him in that picture.

*

It’s more than a crush and there’s nothing to do about it, really. Manuel keeps directing looks at them but Thomas has made it his personal mission in life to ignore those. Mario doesn’t seem to notice or, at least, doesn’t say anything about it.

The rest of the team remains oblivious - or so he thinks ( _hopes_ ).

*

9 p.m., quiet saturday. He should be doing something else with his time, but he’s not. Thomas is laying in bed, surfing through channels but finding nothing that catches his eye.

He’s tired from training all week. And because he hasn’t been sleeping well lately. It may have something to do with Mario, and restless nights angsting like a teenager. But it’s okay, he says to himself. Because, after all, nothing lasts forever and sooner or later this ache will go away and it’ll be nothing more than a memory of loving Mario so much.

The soft light coming from the TV illuminates his smile, a sad one.

His phone starts buzzing, distracting him.  _Busy?_ , it says. He takes a calming breath before replying.

_Not at all. Why?_

He’s still not used to texting and Mario is the kind of guy who directly calls you so it’s a nice surprise.

_Let’s do something._

*

An hour later, Thomas finds himself sitting on Mario’s couch, drinking a cold beer and watching absentmindedly the TV, some sport show is on. Mario is really watching while munching some snacks and it feels awkward to say out loud that he’s bored.

He keeps drinking, looking at Mario, wondering how did he end up here - not here, in Mario’s house but…  _here_. And Mario must notice the pressure of eyes watching him because he turns and smiles at him, a pretty smile but Thomas is  _really_  bored, he needs things to change.

"Is this the something you wanted us to do?" And Mario’s smile fades, it hurts a bit. He shakes his head, regretting the wording but it’s too late.

"Do you have something else in mind? Is it a bad thing I want to spend time with you?"

Well fuck, how can  _that_  be bad? Thomas keeps shaking his head, unable to form into words what he wants to say.

"No, not at all. I’m sorry, so sorry. It’s just… I haven’t been sleeping well." It’s a lousy excuse, he knows but he can’t think properly right now. “I’m not drunk yet.” He adds and why would he say that? He groans, frustrated with himself but it makes Mario laugh so it’s okay.

"Really? I’ve noticed something’s off with you lately. Is there something I can do to help?" He leaves the snacks aside and looks straight into Thomas’ eyes. He shakes his head again. "Did I do something that bothered you? Are you mad at me?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? Seriously, if you want to tell me anything, I’m here."

"I know." Thomas whispers. "But there’s nothing to tell."

*

There is something to tell and Thomas is getting tired of running from this. Mario is an open-minded guy right? He’ll probably shrug it off and help him get over this infatuation.

That’s it. Sounds like a plan.

*

It’s not a plan. Not at all. What the hell was he thinking? He can’t just go and tell Mario he’s in love with him, dear God, that’s an awful plan.

No, he’s not doing that.

*

Mario shows up at his door with pizza and a smile. It’s one of those things that you can fall in love with, too. Because, why not? A sexy man bringing you food? That’s love.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

And in that moment Thomas notices they’ve been standing in the doorway, he was looking at the pizza and then the smile, and then those beautiful eyes. And he can lose himself there.

"Yes, please. Sorry." He moves out of the way and lets Mario enter his house.

"Hungry?" Mario smiles the brightest smile at him and presents the pizzas.

"Sure. Thanks."

Thomas makes an effort trying to remember if he invited him sometime last week but his mind is empty. Did Mario say something about having dinner together?

"Sorry to show up unannounced." And that clears it.

"It’s fine as long as you bring food." He laughs and takes the boxes from his hands, skin lightly brushing against Mario’s.

They walk silently to the kitchen where Mario sits while Thomas leaves the boxes on the table and takes two beer bottles out of the white fridge, setting them near Mario. It’s not an awkward silence but it’s not really comfortable either. It’s okay, Thomas guesses, after all, they spend so much time together training and hanging after practice that sometimes they have nothing to say.

He sits on the opposite side of the table and proceeds to eat, the pizza is starting to get cold and that’s just not acceptable. Mario watches him for a bit before smiling patiently - which Thomas returns with one of his smiles - and finally taking a slice.

They eat and drink and don’t say a thing, it feels a bit weird but it’s nice too because Thomas is not so used to have dinner with Mario, just the two of them. It makes him wonder if he should speak up or make some jokes and seem more like the Thomas that Mario and the others are used to see.

"Is the pizza okay?" Mario asks suddenly and Thomas is brought back to the present.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You’re frowning, like it tastes bad." He explains and Thomas opens his mouth ready to clarify but really, what is he going to say? So he shuts it again.

"It’s nothing. I was just thinking." He finally offers, willing the frown away.

Mario gives him an incredulous look but doesn’t comment on it, just keeps munching on his slice. Thomas sighs and then regrets it, directing a look across the table but Mario seems too interested in the food.

"What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"You said you were frowning because you were thinking. What were you thinking then?" Thomas shakes his head but his eyes tell a different story and Mario just watches him intently, waiting. "Please do tell, it seems like you’ve been thinking for a long time now and you refuse to talk to me."

And just like that every thought Thomas has had since he laid eyes on Mario’s naked body and realized he was crazy for him rushes through his head, heart beating too fast like it’s about to escape from his chest. He shakes his head again, trapped in the feeling that he’s drowning. Mario’s eyes are so affectionately patient, it feels like he already knows.

 _Mario already knows_.

He goes for a sigh but he frees the air in his lungs too forcefully like an explosive sob in the silence of the kitchen. It’s not delicate and it’s not like he can make a love confession now.

_So screwed, he’s so screwed when it comes to Mario._

"Please, talk to me." Mario practically begs in a low tone.

Pizza and beer forgotten now. There’s nothing else right now than those eyes dissecting him. Thomas takes a deep, calming breath, he might pass out if his heart keeps hammering like this. He smiles weakly and readies himself to tell some unfunny joke to escape this situation but really, he just can’t. He’s already in too deep.

"Okay." Thomas shakes his head once more but the trembling smile is there, plastered on his face like he’s some scared child "Okay." Mario repeats, and stands up. "You don’t want to talk. That’s okay. I don’t want to pressure you into anything."

They look at each other for seconds to no end, Thomas is really scared now. _This is it_. It feels like something is gonna break if Mario leaves now, like this, without hearing a thing from Thomas.

"OKAY!" He screams, standing up too without breaking eye contact. "It’s just… that this is so awkward!" He complains, cheeks getting a bit red.

Mario smiles indulgently, caring, so bright it makes him weak at the knee. This is it. This is just them.

Finally.

This is how a love confession must be, how things are supposed to be between them.

"You already know, why do you need me to say it out loud?" And Thomas sounds like a petulant kid, impossible to please. Mario laughs so vividly at this and it’s suddenly so easy to talk about it. There’s no secret anymore. He keeps laughing and simply hugs him.

They have done that a million times, hugging. But it’s different this time and Thomas allows himself to enjoy everything. The warmth, the closeness, the intimacy.

"I really like you too, so no more thinking and hiding things from me." Mario whispers in his ear and sends a shiver down his spine.

"No more hiding." Thomas promises and hugs him tighter. But shorlty after, Mario breaks free and kisses him. Hard, right on the lips and finally Thomas is able to understand everything that has happened. He kisses back, tangling both hands in Mario’s hair, pushing and pouring everything into the moment.

Mario holds him by the hips, gripping him a bit too tight but he doesn’t mind. They’re as close as physically possible and Thomas has no worries whatsoever while they kiss and thrust against the other and they both taste like pizza and beer but who the fuck cares, right?

"I’ve wanted to do that for so long." Mario confesses and Thomas nods,  _me too_  his light smirk says. He rests his forehead against Thomas’ and smiles, breathing hard.

"Stay the night?"

"Yes please."

*

The next time Manuel lands eyes on Thomas, the goalkeeper can tell. Thomas doesn’t know how and it’s afraid to ask but Manuel just  _knows_.

Mario walks by his side closer than usual, hands almost touching. Manuel smirks at them and Thomas smiles open and happy in response.

"Everything okay?" Mario asks lowly, so no one will listen.

Everyone is going out of the lockers room except for them and Manu who’s trailing back to direct some looks at the new couple. Thomas full attention is on Mario now and they can hear Manuel walking out, chuckling softly.

"Yeah. Now it is."


End file.
